


[Fanvid] Down By the Sea

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fanvid, Gen, My Feelings Let Me Show You Them, My First Fanvid, Sad, Season 1-4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my Atlantis feelings, all in a minute and fifteen seconds. Set to "Soldiers" by James Taylor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Down By the Sea

**Title** : Down By the Sea  
 **Song** : "Soldiers" by James Taylor  
 **Length** : Approx. 1:15 minutes  
 **Download** : Available for download [at Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/45034460), [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?g3g3d5apjy9p1vi), and [sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/iw4926) (approx. 34 mb)  
 **Focus** : Gen, John-centric  
 **Warnings** : Contains canonical character death and violence

[Down By the Sea](http://vimeo.com/45034460) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Password: atlantis


End file.
